Fruits Basket Mini Fic 3: The Sick Day
by BeatingMachine
Summary: It's a snowy Saturday morning, and Tohru is sick for the day! Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure decide to do her chores so she can rest. Can they fend for themselves? POV's change for each chapter. Kyoru. Cute and funny! Please R&R. Chapter 7 up!
1. Tohru's First View

**Fruits Basket Mini Fic #3**

The Sick Day

Part One: Tohru's POV

This morning was so pretty with all the snow covering the ground-And a lot of snow it was! I had sat up in my bed and looked out the window to see all of it. It was glistening from the sunlight and icicles formed on the overhanging roof. I looked around and I saw some small animals scurrying around, like this white rabbit looking for food. It was hopping around when it fell face first into some deep snow. I was worried at first, but it got itself out. Then I laughed because it reminded me of Momiji-kun.

I then got out of bed, remembering that I had to make breakfast for everyone. As I headed downstairs, something didn't feel right. Every step I took I got more and more tired, and more of a headache. I ignored it though, I had to make breakfast for the hungry boys, and it would disappoint them if I didn't because I was possibly getting sick...

I turned to the room where I could hear their voices and peeked my head in, smiling.

"Good morning, everyone," I said, my voice sounding weird.

Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san, turned away from the TV to look at me. It was strange to see all of them up so early. I rubbed my eye quickly and noticed they had confused looks on their faces.

"Good morning," they responded in a dulled, choppy unison.

Their faces made me worry.

"It's odd to see you up so late," Shigure-san told me, "You're usually the first one up."

I squeaked, "I-I woke up l-late?" That's why they were looking at me strangely. I didn't wake up early enough to make them breakfast. Now they're probably starving and mad at me for neglecting them breakfast! How could I be so dumb?! "I-I-I'm sorry!"

Yuki-kun stood up, "It's alright, Honda-san," His voice was soft but there was some ache to it, "We're more worried about you. You're awfully red."

Oh no. "I-I am??" I covered my face. I couldn't be sick, I couldn't. 

Yuki-kun nodded and placed his hand over my forehead. Past him, I could see Shigure-san and Kyo-kun waiting anxiously for the call. I only hoped I wasn't sick, but the headache I had was growing.

He pulled his hand away and sighed, "Honda-san, you're sick."

Oh, drat! I pulled my hands away from my face, "I-I can't be sick!" I tried to reason with them. "I have things to do today, stuff to clean and other- I can still take care of it all, really! I-I-Ah-Ah...ACHOO!" Luckily, I covered my mouth, or I would've gotten everyone else sick...

"It's back to bed for you, missy," Shigure-san chuckled, "We'll take care of everything."

Yuki-kun nodded, smiling, "Make us a list of what you need done and we'll do the rest."

"B-But what about breakfast?"

"Don't worry," Yuki-kun reassured me, "We can fend for ourselves for one day."

I was still doubtful, but I gave in. "Alright...But, if you change your minds at any time, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll get to work." I tried to make as determined a face as I could get, but it didn't work as much as I wanted it to. Kyo-kun then stood up and walked past me, bonking my head, "Ah?!"

"You worry too much," He said, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

After a minute, I finished making the list for them and handed it to Yuki-kun. He took it and petted my head.

"Go get some rest, okay?"

"I-I will..."

I headed back upstairs, feeling the fatigue pile on my body, and when I climbed back into bed, I yawned, hoping they would be all right without me for one day.


	2. Shigure's First View

Part 2: Shigure's POV

I could only feel bad as I saw poor Tohru-kun trudge up the stairs, defeated by the common cold once again. However, having her work with an illness is an absolute no-no! She would've fainted within five minutes of the hard labor of cooking and cleaning she usually does! It was a good idea to play the nice guy and the "House Hero" for a day...

Although I didn't plan on doing any of it.

I gave a quiet snicker in my robe sleeve as I thought of Yuki and Kyo doing all the work while I claimed I was doing my part. Ha ha!

"Shigure?"

I spun around to face my confused vict-I-I mean my fellow comrades. Yuki had called me.

"Yeeess?" I had my bemused look on my face.

Yuki looked at the list to assign me my duties. Pff! I could hardly hold back my amusement. "Since we know you're extremely lazy-" Uh oh! "- We'll give you two simple and easy tasks." He gave me a look that told me 'And you WILL do them, Shigure.' "Alright?"

I nodded, hiding my sudden nervousness. I didn't want them to find me out! "I resent that statement, but fine." I crossed my arms and sighed. "What treacherous duties do I have to fulfill??"

Yuki sighed, annoyed by my playful remark. "You can take out that garbage," He told me, pointing out the can which was full, "And sweep the back porch."

"Alright," I said, "I'll do as you say." I began to fake some sobs as I slowly scooted towards the garbage pail. Then, Kyo groaned at me.

"Quit acting like it's the end of the world, you dumbass! You only have two things to do!"

I continued my blubbering act, "Two things too much for me!"

Kyo growled but Yuki cut him off before he yelled at me again. He started telling Kyo what he was assigned to do. I overheard the conversation while I pondered how to escape.

"You can wash the floors, shovel the snow on the pathways outside, and-" Then he was cut off.

"That wasn't on the list!" Kyo complained.

"I know that, but it still needs to be done."

"Why do I have to do it?! Or do it alone, anyway?!"

"Because I decided it so."

Kyo growled furiously and was about to yell again, but I decided to intervene. The yelling was getting to me.

"Ah-ah-ahh! We must be quiet so Tohru-kun can sleep!"

Kyo slowly calmed down, but kept growling. "Fine! What else??"

Yuki sighed. "I will be going out to get groceries and since you can apparently cook, you can make Honda-san something to eat."

Kyo grumbled but agreed.

"Shigure, I do hope you're taking out that garbage." I wasn't sure then, but he must've sent me a glare because I could feel it boring into my back and it made me shiver.

"Ah! Yes, of course I am! Ha ha ha!" I quickly yanked the bag out of the pail, tied it, and scooted towards the door.

So much for my plans.


	3. Yuki's First View

Part 3: Yuki's POV

I watched Shigure scoot towards the front door, annoyed by his laziness, then looked back at the list to see what I was assigned to do for Tohru. I already had shopping down, so I looked to the next item on the list. I mumbled them to myself as I read.

"Wash, dry, and put away the dishes," I started, and then the stupid cat interrupted me.

"Hey, ya damn rat, how about getting out of my way!" He screeched. He was holding a mop and had a towel on his shoulder. He was actually going to clean the floors. I was surprised.

I sighed and turned towards the doorway, walking out of the room. "Don't get yourself wet, stupid cat."

He growled. "Yeah right, you'll see! I'll make you drown in it, you damn rat!!"

I returned to the list as I entered the other room, reading it off again.

"Do the laundry..."

Then I stopped walking as I stood in disbelief.

The laundry?! I understood that it needed to be done, but why would she leave it in the hands of two teenage boys and a perverted dog?! And it wasn't that we didn't know how to do it, but the fact that _her _laundry was in the mix! I couldn't bring myself to do it; It was something I couldn't do without feeling like a filthy, disgusting...

No one in this household was going to do it except for her. I felt bad, but she was just going to have to do it when she got better, and I wasn't going to let anyone else do the job; especially Shigure.

I sighed and relaxed my tensed-up body. Then I grabbed the cups the three of us had tea in earlier off the table and headed back to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. The cat was already cleaning the floor with the mop, doing it the wrong way, I might add. He stopped when he heard me and gave me a glare.

"What do you want now??"

I held up the cups. "Could you put these in the sink? I'd do it myself, but I wouldn't want to ruin your backwards progress."

"What do you mean by that?!" he growled.

I looked at him dully. He didn't catch his own mistake. "Just put them in the sink."

"Ugh, fine!" He almost slammed the mop against the counter and stomped over to me, snatching the cups out of my hand. The force of his grabbing caused some leftover tea to spill onto the floor. How amusing.

"Well, it's a good thing you're cleaning the floors anyway, you stupid cat." I turned around and headed for the front door.

He screamed to my back. "I wouldn't have dropped them if-!!" I turned around and glared.

"Would you keep your voice down for once?? Honda-san is trying to sleep."

That shut him up.

"Rrgh, just go shopping so I can cook her something already," he said after a minute then headed back into the kitchen.

I sighed once again and grabbed my winter coat. As I was putting it on, I thought about the way he said that last statement. It sounded like he was really sorry. Unusual for me to hear from him, but I would too if I were in his shoes.

Not that I'd ever want to be.

I slipped my winter boots on and headed out the front door, making sure a lot of chilly wind didn't blow in. When I closed the door I realized that the cat didn't shovel the pathways yet. I had forgotten about that...

I trudged through the snow on towards my destination, almost falling in when I stepped in a deeper part I was unaware of. This wasn't going to be easy...

Then I realized that if Tohru wasn't sick, she'd be with me in this snow. She probably would have fallen where I almost did, and I would have laughed while helping her up. Then there'd be some forest animals we'd see along the way that she'd point out and smile about. It would've been a little easier to go through if she was with me, but there was nothing I could do about that but trek on.

The thought of her feeling better and having a smile on her face kept me from being cold, though.


	4. Kyo's First View

Part 4: Kyo's POV

I hate that rat.

Once he was gone, I imagined him falling in the deep snow and being unable to get back up. Heh, that was funny.

But, I had work to do. I just wish she wasn't sick. I was usually the one watching her clean, but now I'm the one doing the cleaning. I bet she left her window open last night or something . She has to be more careful! I finished up mopping the spilt tea and leaned against the doorway, thinking about her.

I really wish she didn't get sick.

When she gets sick, she blames herself for being unable to help everyone else, but she's the one who needs the help. Even if I'm just about useless, I would always help her. Than I realized standing around wasn't helping her at all and returned to mopping. While I was, I was thinking that I might not have been doing it right...

"_I'd do it myself, but I wouldn't want to ruin your backwards progress."_

Gugh! It sucked to realize what he meant now. But I didn't let it get to me, I had to finish so I could see Tohru later...

I guess it was kind-of stupid of me, but as I mopped the brown wooden floor, it reminded me of her hair, her soft, brown hair. And her eyes too, so bright. Gentle. Happy to see anyone she cares about. I could only imagine what she saw in my red eyes. Could she see the care I had for her in them?

I finished mopping up the kitchen and sighed, looking at the small puddle of my "backwards progress" in the center of the room. I looked down at the puddle and saw my own faint reflection in the brown wood and water. I thought that it looked like my reflection from her eyes. Then I shook my head, grumbling, and took the towel off my shoulder, dropping it onto the puddle.

Then I heard Shigure's footsteps outside.

He had a thicker robe on over his first one and weird fuzzy slippers that I've never seen him wear. I think they were dogs, but I couldn't tell. He was actually sweeping the porch, the lazyass. It's a good thing he's doing something for once.

I headed out of the kitchen and to the front door so I could shovel the front lawn but stopped by the staircase, looking up into the shadows. Tohru would've been asleep by now, but it wouldn't hurt to check on her...


	5. Tohru's Second View

Author's Note: This chapter/part contains minor spoilers for those who haven't read up to volume 17. But it's very minor so don't worry too much about it.

Part 5: Tohru's POV

While I was asleep, I had a long, strange dream...

I was at the Sohma family estate, only it was very dark, and the buildings looked damaged. It was also snowing and, although I was dressed in my winter clothes, I was really cold. I looked around me trying to figure out what was happening. To my left was a dark puddle soaked by the snow that I thought was blood. To my right were shredded pieces of clothing. Next to them was a bloody handprint in the snow. I was scared already, but the next thing I heard shook me to my core.

I heard someone scream in pain.

I began to run towards it, even though I wasn't sure where exactly the screaming was coming from. The voice sounded so familiar to me, and I felt I had to help the person. I ran inside one of the larger buildings, and a wave of a foul smell hit me, making me cough. It was a familiar scent, a horrible one...but familiar.

Covering my nose and mouth so I could breathe, I walked around the debris in the destroyed building. While I was making my way through, I noticed that my winter clothing was suddenly gone, and all I was wearing was a white halter dress that came to my knees. It made me feel even colder since it was so light, and the wind was gushing through the building. There was blood everywhere, and it was really sticky on my fingers. Somehow, though, it was not bothering me as much as my need to help the person in trouble.

After I found my way out of the building, I came to a courtyard in the center, covered in snow as the rest of the estate. Blood was everywhere, scratched into the pristine white. I felt a presence near me, and I could hear deep, growl-like panting.

I was horrified.

Across the yard was a tall, shadowy figure of a monster with bright, red eyes. Its grotesque body reeked of the smell of decaying flesh. Its long row of teeth gritted and bared themselves to me in a fierce manner with a dark growl of discontent following it.

It was Kyo's true form.

The same ache in my chest from the first time this happened came back with a harder hit. My heart grew heavy, and my eyes began to blur from oncoming tears. How could this have happened again?

"Kyo-kun!!"

He responded with a blasting, monstrous shriek then continued to give me a glare that sent me shivering. He wasn't the same. There was something about him that was different. I tried to figure it out while keeping my wide eyes on guard.

Then he spoke, "YOU."

I flinched. I didn't think he could talk in that form, and the voice was terrifying. I stood frozen still, but hesitantly responded, "M-M...Me?"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO INTERFERES," it began, moving its head around with what seemed like a smirk on its lips, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS BREAKING THE BALANCE OF GOD AND THE ZODIAC. FOR SUCH ACTS, YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED."

I could hardly speak, "P-Please, Ky-Kyo-kun...Y-You--"

"SILENCE!" It snapped, and I covered my mouth with my cold hands, "I AM NOT 'KYO'. KYO DOES NOT BELONG IN THE ZODIAC AND HE WILL NEVER BE IN IT. HE SHALL FOREVER BE LOCKED AWAY IN CONFINEMENT!"

That is when I realized why it wasn't Kyo, nor that it was the true form either. The speech was similar to someone else, and someone I knew.

"A-...Akito-san!?"

The beast reared it's head back with a shocked expression. Then, it turned to look behind itself. Someone was there, and I knew who it was.

Akito-san stood there behind the monster, her clothing bloodied and torn, showing a lot of her pale skin, also stained with blood. She glared at me and clenched her fists. As she spoke, the monster spoke with her, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH THE BOND I SHARE WITH MY ZODIAC!!"

A gust of wind blew, making my dress follow in the current of air and ripple like water. It became so cold, and I felt so weak. I dropped to my knees and began to weep. An overwhelming feeling of empowerment and failure swept through me. What could I do now? I was too weak to do anything...to weak to save them...to save him.

"Kyo-kun," I muttered, feeling the pain. I couldn't save him from being locked away. I was too weak, and all my efforts were a waste. "Kyo-kun..."

Suddenly, everything was swept away in an instant. The snow was gone, Akito-san was gone, the cat's true form was gone, everything. Instead, it was replaced with the courtyard being filled with flowers and warm sunlight. The buildings were as good as new, and no blood could be found. The horrible sound of Akito-san's anger was replaced with his soft voice as he stood next to me.

"Tohru," Kyo-kun called gently. The sunlight softened his face and body while he looked down at me with concern. "Tohru, are you alright?"

Tears were still rolling down my cheeks while I looked at him because I couldn't believe he was there. I couldn't speak.

"Tohru," he repeated softly as he knelt down to my level. He reached his hand out and wiped my cheek of a tear. I could feel the warmth of his skin against mine. "Why are you crying?"

My voice was restrained for some reason, so the words I wanted to say didn't come through. All I could make out was "Kyo-kun."

He then gave me one of his genuine smiles to reassure me that I was alright. I was. I was beginning to feel much happier since he was there and the weakness I felt before was gone. His hand moved from my cheek to my head as he stroked my hair softly. It felt really nice, and I could feel myself blush.

"Tohru," he said, "I hope you're feeling better. I don't like it when you're sick."

I was a little confused at first, but then I remembered that I wasn't where I thought I was. I wasn't really in a courtyard, in the Sohma family estate, in the middle of spring. I was sleeping in my bed, sick with a cold, in the middle of the winter. Kyo-kun wasn't really there, stroking my head and smiling like I wished he was. How selfish of me. Since I figured out I was dreaming, I decided to start waking up. However, when I began to open my eyes, Kyo-kun wasn't fading away like the scenery was...

I woke up to find Kyo-kun sitting on my bed beside me, stroking my hair with a gentle smile on his face.


	6. Kyo's Second View

Part 6: Kyo's POV

She seemed a little confused when she woke up, blinking her bright eyes at me.

"K-Kyo-kun?" she muttered, still tired. She looked up at my hand that was still stoking her head and blinked again, blushing.

"How're you feeling?"

"Ah-uh-!" she blushed more. It was cute that she didn't know what to say. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I placed my palm on her forehead to check her temperature, which she still felt warm. I couldn't tell if she was getting better or not.

"Tohru," I began, "Why were you crying?"

I pulled my hand away as she looked away from me to think of her answer. It made me worry why she was crying in her sleep. Did she have a nightmare? If I could, I'd embrace her to make her feel better, but we all know how that would end.

"Um-uh...It was nothing, really," she probably lied, smiling. I wish she would just tell me.

I sighed, "Alright."

Her eyes began to wander nervously and her face reddened again. "If you don't mind me asking...Why are you here, Kyo-kun?"

I turned my face away, "I just wanted to check on you, that's all." I felt my cheeks warm up a little.

"Oh, uh," she blushed again, "You didn't need to do that, Kyo-kun."

"Well, I did," I spat, not too harshly, "Deal with it." I smirked and she got all flustered.

"Oh, I-uh see," she then shook her head. "How are the chores coming along? I hope I didn't give you all too much to do..."

I sighed, "Everything's fine, don't worry yourself over it. All you need to do right now is get some more rest."

She nodded "Right, yes, I will, Kyo-kun." She gave a determined face, which I questioned.

"So...are you going to go back to sleep or what??"

She got flustered again and apologized, smiling. She closed her eyes again and I began to think about what she was thinking. 'How come he hasn't left my side yet?' I bet. I didn't want to leave her side yet. She looked very peaceful when she was asleep and I didn't want to leave that peace. But, I couldn't stay forever. Shigure would probably come up and start yelling at me or something. I had to leave her to sleep.

I stood up, looking down at her as I did so. I noticed that her blanket was pulled down a little so I grabbed the end and pulled it back up to cover her. As I did, I leaned down, placing a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Sleep well, Tohru."

Her cheeks reddened again, as did my own. I pulled away and headed for the door. Once I was out, I let out a deep breath of relief. I didn't screw anything up and no one screwed it up for me. I was happy for that.

I walked down the stairs, starting to feel hungry. My stomach growled, but there was nothing I could do since there was no food. The rat still hadn't come back with the groceries. What was taking him so long?!

I walked into the TV room to find Shigure sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands. He had a weird face on as he sipped the tea.

"Finished with your chores yet, Kyo-kun?"

"No, why?"

He gave a stupid smirk, "Oh, because I am."

I wanted to punch him. "You only had two things to do, you lazyass!"

"Sooooooooo?" he giggled, "Still means I'm done. I beat you!"

"YOU KNOW WHA-"

"Ah-ah-ahhhhhh." He pointed to the ceiling, meaning Tohru.

Crap. "Guuugh.."

He chuckled and sipped his tea.

"I'm gonna go shovel the damn walkway." And with that I turned around and headed for the front door.

"You do that. Oh, and Kyo-kun, be sure to dress warm. It's freezing out there!"

"Yeah, obviously!"

I grabbed my winter jacket and slipped on my boots and gloves then headed outside. It was really quiet once I stepped out. Good. I trudged around the house to get the shovel. The damn snow was so high and hard to walk through that I almost tripped.

I was mad about it at first, but then I thought about how Tohru would plop into the snow if she were with me. I laughed a bit because it would be cute, and I wasn't so annoyed about the snow as much anymore.


	7. Yuki's Second View

Part 7: Yuki's POV

After about an hour and a half of food shopping, I was on my way back to the house. The trip back wasn't as hard as it was going since the snow had begun to melt. There was a nice sunshine coming through the clouds and trees that began to warm things up and it made me smile. I thought that it was a sign of things starting to look up, for today anyway. Maybe Tohru would start feeling better once I got back, I hoped. That way, she can share her smile and happiness to everyone in the house...

And do the laundry. Selfish as it sounded, it was one thing I was anxious about. The thought of Shigure, Kyo, or me doing it made me shudder.

I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind and tried to focus on just getting home. I was almost there, anyway. It was then that I realized how heavy the grocery bags were becoming. My hands were beginning to hurt from the weight of the four, but I tried to ignore it. I was almost home, and once I got there I could put them down. I could not imagine how Tohru would be able to hold even one of those bags. Then again, she has surprised me before...

I made it to the end of the pathway that began leading towards the house. I only realized this at first because I was abruptly halted when a mound of snow was hurled into my face.

"Jeeze, watch where you're going next time, rat!"

As if it was MY fault! I shook the snow off my face and glared at him.

"You should watch were you're shoveling, you stupid cat...!"

He hissed and began waving the shovel at me. "I didn't know you were coming! You could have said something!"

True as it was, I didn't want to loose the argument. "A cat is usually aware of their surroundings, unlike you." I continued walking down the newly shoveled pathway. Despite the whole ordeal, he did a pretty nice job.

All he could do was growl at my back then return to shoveling.

I entered the house, feeling the gush of warmth caress my cold face. I took off my jacket and boots and continued to the kitchen with the groceries, passing Shigure in the TV room.

"I'm home."

Shigure nodded and said a quick "hey" while keeping his attention to the television. Perhaps there was something on the news keeping him preoccupied.

I placed the bags down on the counter and sighed. Then I looked around the kitchen, finding it very clean. Was Kyo trying to show off?

As I began to take the contents out of the bags, I heard the door open and close and squeaky, wet footsteps enter the house. Kyo was finished shoveling. He took off his jacket and boots and slowly walked in. Then I noticed he was heading for the kitchen. Was he coming to yell at me more?

"Hey," He began, softly, "Do you have the stuff I need to make Tohru some soup?"

I guess not. And not only that, but the tone of his voice showed his sincerity. "Yes...I do."

I began to dig through the bags looking for the ingredients he needed for the soup and one by one handed them to him. Once I gave him everything, I turned my head to look at him. "Is that everything?"

He nodded, "Yeah." Then he headed to the stove to place his items down and search for a pot. He seemed to be in a relaxed mood, and although I don't normally strike conversations with him, I decided I should. It felt like a good opportunity.

"So," I started, almost hesitant, "How is Tohru feeling?"

He kept his eyes on his task, not even giving me a questioning glance. "She's fine, I guess," He responded, "I couldn't tell if she was getting better or not."

I continued taking things out and putting them away. "Oh, I see."

I glanced over at him and noticed his lips formed a frown. I blinked but then he spoke again.

"Sh-She...She was crying in her sleep."

My eyes widened and I tried to control my voice from going too loud. "Wh-What?"

Kyo put his hands flat on the counter as he explained. "I went to check on her before and when I got in she was crying while she was sleeping...She woke up for a minute and when I asked her why she was crying, she said it was nothing."

Surprisingly, we both then said in unison, "She was lying."

We looked at each other for a moment then looked away, and I thought about how he was feeling. I never saw him so upset about something like this before.

"Maybe she was just having a bad dream," I spoke to get the heavy feeling and silence out of the way, "That's what happens most of the time."

"Yeah, maybe." Kyo somberly agreed. He sighed then continued making his meal.

Midway though finishing our jobs, I remembered that I had to ask Shigure something. I turned away from the counter and headed to the TV room where Shigure was sitting happily watching some sitcom.

"Ahahahaha!" he laughed, "You silly postman of no acquired name!"

"Shigure."

He cut off his laughter and turned his head towards me, "Yeeeees?"

"Why don't you call Hatori to come check up on Tohru?"

He gasped as though he finally felt a spark in his brain, and his eyes glittered with excitement. "Ah! That's a wonderful idea! Why didn't I think of that??"

"Because you're being distracted?" I pointed to the TV where the show's main character was hitting a postman on the head with a basket of wax fruit.

Shigure turned to look at the TV and laughed aloud again. "Ahahaha! Wax fruit!!"

"Shigure!!"

"Ahaha-ah, yes, yes, don't worry. I'll call Hatori once the show's over." He gave a weird smile.

Did he slip sake into his tea? "Alright."

I sighed and returned to the kitchen to finish putting the groceries away while the aroma of Kyo's leek soup filled up the room. He, of course, didn't partake in the scent as he wore a doctor's mask over his nose and mouth.


End file.
